Soybeans have the highest protein content of all cereals and legumes. In particular, soybeans have about 40% protein, while other legumes have 20-30%, and cereals have about 8-15% protein. Soybeans also contain about 20% oil with the remaining dry matter mostly carbohydrate (35%). On a wet basis (as is), soybeans contain about 35% protein, 17% oil, 31% carbohydrates and 4.4% ash. Soybean storage protein and lipid bodies are contained in the usable meat of the soybean called the cotyledon. The complex carbohydrate (or dietary fiber) is also contained in the cell walls of the cotyledon. The outer layer of cells (called the seed coat) makes up about 8% of the soybean's total weight. The raw, dehulled soybean is, depending on the variety, approximately 18% oil, 15% insoluble carbohydrates, 14% moisture and ash and 38% protein.
Plant protein materials are used as functional food ingredients, and have numerous applications in enhancing desirable characteristics in food products. Soy protein materials, in particular, have seen extensive use as functional food ingredients. Soy protein materials are used as an emulsifier in meats to bind the meat and give the meat a good texture and a firm bite. Another common application for soy protein materials as functional food ingredients is as a thickening agent to provide a creamy viscosity to the food product.
In general, soy protein materials include soy flakes, soy grits, soy meal, soy flour, soy protein concentrates, and soy protein isolates with a primary difference between these materials being the degree of refinement relative to whole soybeans.
Apart from the soy protein content, flavor, gel-strength, whiteness-index, and viscosity of a soy protein material are also a relevant criteria for the selection of a soy protein material as a functional food ingredient. Conventional soy protein material may have a strong beany, bitter flavor and odor as a result of the presence of certain volatile compounds and/or an undesired appearance due to the presence of other relatively low molecular weight compounds in the soy protein material.
The present disclosure generally relates to a soy protein-containing composition having reduced gel-strength, reduced viscosity, and improved whiteness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,556 B2, issued to Stark et al. on Jul. 29, 2003, describes confectionary products, which include high protein content modified oilseed material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,469 B2, issued to Stark et al. on Apr. 6, 2004, describes frozen dessert products, which include high protein content modified oilseed material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,020 B2, issued to Karleskind et al. on Apr. 13, 2004, describes beverage compositions, which include high protein content modified oilseed material.
JP Patent No. 5,168,416 A1, issued to Takeshi et al. on Jul. 2, 1993, describes obtaining a concentrated soybean having improved taste, flavor and color tone and useful as a food material, etc., with simple operation at a low cost without changing the nature of the protein by washing soybeans, etc., with a water-containing alcohol under weakly acidic condition in the presence of an acid.
JP Patent No. 4,207,159 A1, issued to Hiroko et al on Jul. 29, 1992, describes the title raw material having bright and white color tone and useful for marine and knead eater—dispersed liquid of acid-precipitated soybean protein with an alkali metal hydroxide to control pH.
WO2007013146A1, published Feb. 1, 2007, describes compositions for processed soy protein foods.